


На троих

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: ПВП. На троих.Групповой секс и автор, который никогда его не писал.
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown/You (GacktJOB)





	1. 1

— Гаку… — осторожно позвал Ю.  
— М? — Отозвался Гакт, уже почти заснувший после весьма бурной возни.  
— Я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.  
— М? — в голосе Гакта послышалась заинтересованность. — Это я могу! — Он с вполне однозначным намеком провел по бедру Ю.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Хотя тоже было бы неплохо…  
— Тогда — что? — Гакт приподнялся на локте. — Новый сноуборд? Крутой фотообъектив? Машина?  
— Фу! Можно подумать, я содержанка какая-то! Нет, Гаку, я хочу… Ну…  
— Да говори уже!  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне… — В глазах Гакта загорелся извращенский огонек. -…сделать это с Джоном.  
— Что?! Нет!  
— Ну почему? — Ю состроил обиженную физиономию. — Ты же с ним спишь. Почему мне нельзя?  
— Потому. — Гакт с силой сжал руку Ю. — Я не хочу думать о том, как ты целуешь его. Как твои губы и руки скользят по его телу. Как ты выдыхаешь его имя. Как твой член входит в него. Или его — в тебя.  
— Гаку, если ты будешь таким голосом об этом говорить, мне еще больше захочется.  
— Ю… — Гакт навалился него всем весом и сжал в объятиях. — Ты — мой! Только мой! Я не хочу тебя делить ни с какими Джонами!  
— Но я же тебя с ним делю! — не без злобы ответил Ю. — Думаешь, мне очень нравилось спать в соседнем номере, зная, что вы?..  
— Так ты хочешь его поиметь, чтобы мне отомстить?  
— Ага. А еще — у него классное тело.  
— Лучше, чем у меня?!  
— Это невозможно, солнышко! Но он близок к идеалу. Гаку, ну пожалуйста! Это же всего лишь секс! Ничего особенного!  
— Нет.  
— Ты ревнуешь?  
— Да.  
— Тогда давай сделаем это втроем.  
— Ю, я сказал, что не хочу об этом думать, а ты предлагаешь мне на это смотреть?!  
— Но ты же тогда будешь не просто смотреть, а участвовать!  
— Хм…

По лицу Гакта было видно, что перед его внутренним взором возникло несколько соблазнительных картин. Ю терпеливо ждал, пока Гакт налюбуется ими и скажет что-нибудь.

— Он ни за что не согласится, — сказал Гакт.  
— Загвоздка только в этом? — хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Ю.  
— Ну… — Гакт тоже улыбнулся. — А как ты собираешься его на это уговорить?  
— Да мало ли способов. — Ю попытался пожать плечами, но в медвежьих объятьях Гакта сделать это было сложно. — Алкоголь, шантаж, насилие, угрозы, подкуп, наручники, наркотики, оглушение, виагра в чай…  
— Какой ты коварный, Ю!  
— Мне есть, у кого учиться. Так ты согласен?  
— Да. Но я сделаю это только ради тебя, так и знай.  
— Какие жертвы!  
— Ради тебя я готов на всё! Только у меня условие.  
— Я так и думал. Какое?  
— Два условия.  
— Хоть три, Гаку!  
— Ну, во-первых, если все-таки до этого дойдет (нет, честно, я не представляю, как ты его уговоришь или заставишь!), то я хочу быть главным.  
— Ну, это само собой, — хмыкнул Ю.  
— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что я тебе скажу. Никакой отсебятины.  
— Что-то я не очень понимаю… Ну, ладно. Согласен. Второе?  
— А во-вторых… — Гакт на мгновение прижался губами к губам Ю, а потом зашептал, касаясь губами его уха: — Сейчас ты раздвинешь ноги и дашь мне себя трахнуть, потому что от всех этих разговоров у меня такой стояк, что я еще чуть-чуть, и я взорвусь. И ты будешь стонать подо мной, Ю. Потому что я люблю, когда ты стонешь. Громко.

Ю сквозь поцелуй пробормотал слова готовности. Если Гакт хочет, то он сделает все, что от него требуется.

Гакт любит, когда его слушаются. Гакт любит, когда весь дом слышит, какой он прекрасный любовник. Гакт любит смотреть, как Ю, выгибаясь под ним, хватает ртом воздух и шепчет: «Еще… Еще…»

Ю любит, когда Гакт кусает его за шею и с такой силой прижимает к себе, что хрустят ребра. Ю любит громко и со вкусом стонать, когда Гакт входит в него. Ю любит вслушиваться в тяжелое дыхание Гакта.

Одним словом, таких условий сделки Ю готов исполнить хоть тысячу. К вящей радости Гакта.


	2. 2

Не то чтобы Ю прям очень хотел Джона. И не то чтобы он ревновал. Скорее это было любопытство. Что же есть такого в этом белом парне, что Гакт ходит за ним, как привязанный? Ю уже давно не обращал внимание на приключения Гакта на стороне. Во-первых, они были довольно короткими, а во-вторых, объяснения по поводу очередной интрижки были коротки и понятны. Мана — «ты видел его ноги?!». Маса — «он сам хотел». Хайд — «ну, Ю, ну, он же такой милый!» Чача — «можно подумать, ты бы его не трахнул!». Иногда звучало и «мы были пьяны» или «просто ночью было холодно». Ю не ревновал, потому что знал, что это всё так, дань красоте или игра гормонов, способ удержать человека около себя или сбежать от ночных кошмаров. С Джоном было иначе. В ответ на вопрос «почему?» Гакт задумался и пожал плечами. Внешность? Да. Белая кожа, длинные руки и ноги, красивые губы, неправдоподобно длинные ресницы, голливудская улыбка, тёплый взгляд ореховых глаз. Но Ю слишком хорошо знал Гакта, чтобы понимать — этого мало для таких отношений. Ю было интересно. К тому же, ему нравился Джон. И тут у Ю была проблема: Гакт был очень, бешено ревнив. Если Ю привык закрывать глаза на похождения бой-френда, то бой-френд при поползновении в сторону Ю начинал рвать и метать. Поэтому Ю спросил разрешения. Реакция последовала ожидаемая. Тогда Ю подумал, что не так уж плохо будет сделать это втроем. Почему нет? Будучи фотографом, Ю привык думать зрительными образами и, думая о Гакте в объятиях Джона, он представлял себе, как контрастируют белая и желтая кожа, как на лицо Джона ложится тень от длинных ресниц, как его руки и ноги оплетают тело Гакта… После таких мыслей секс втроем не казался дикой идеей. Не так уж и плохо стать частью этой картины. И по тому, как Гакт говорил после того, как Ю озвучил свою просьбу, можно было заключить, что в его воображении разыгрывалось что-то подобное.

Но вопрос о том, как уговорить Джона, оставался открытым. От шантажа, подкупа и применения грубой физической силы Ю отказался отчасти из-за недостатка сил и средств для этого, отчасти по морально-этическим соображениям. Споить Джона тоже не казалось хорошей идеей. Во-первых, Ю понял, что Джона ему не перепить, а во-вторых, Гакт сказал, что сильно пьяный Джон в постели бревно бревном, а это Ю не устраивало. Надо было именно уговаривать. Ну, или заманить в ловушку.

— Гаку, я придумал! Всё же очень просто!  
— М? Всё-таки дубиной по голове и в кусты?  
— Нет! Мы же решили что в виде трупа он нам не нужен…  
— А что тогда?  
— Вы должны начать без меня.  
— А ты потом придёшь и присоединишься?  
— Да.  
— Я знал, что ты в конце концов это придумаешь! По-моему, это единственный разумный вариант. Только я бы внес поправку.  
— Какую?  
— Вы начнете, а я присоединюсь.  
— Ты как себе это представляешь? Мы начнем?  
— Ну, всё просто. Вот смотри, скоро твой День Рождения. Значит, мы будем пить. А ты пьяный вечно лезешь ко всем целоваться. Что тебе мешает добраться до Джона? Ну, а потом… Ты умеешь быть соблазнителем, так что не смотри на меня такими невинными глазками! Вы окажетесь в моей спальне. А потом туда приду я…  
— …сверкая очами и пылая праведным гневом, и нам придется всю ночь расплачиваться за то, что заняли без спросу твою кровать.  
— Именно. Только, Ю… — Гакт взял Ю за руку. — Если… ну… если он… окажется лучше, чем… я… Ты от меня не уйдешь?

Лицо при этих словах у Гакта было такое, что шутить Ю не хотелось. Он в ответ сжал руку Гакта.

— Конечно, нет, Гаку! Никто не может быть лучше тебя.

Гакт заулыбался. И уткнулся Ю в плечо.

— Это да, это вряд ли, — довольно мурлыкнул он. — А вообще, я думаю, вы бы красиво смотрелись.  
— Ага! Ты об этом думаешь!  
— Ну… да. Мы же как-то делали это с кем-то уже… Вот я думаю, будет похоже или нет…  
— Гаку. Нам было по 18, и это была проститутка. Конечно, не будет!

Гакт рассмеялся.

— Точно. Я забыл. Мы тогда сильно пьяные были. В этот раз от полиции не будем убегать, надеюсь.  
— Полиция в другой раз была. Когда мы машину угнали.  
— Ладно. Когда-нибудь ты сядешь и напишешь роман о моей беспутной юности. Только никому не говори, что это был я.  
— Хорошо, не скажу. — Ю погладил Гакта по голове. — Потом еще напишу сиквел про твою беспутную зрелость и еще более беспутную старость. И наконец-то разбогатею.  
— А главу про то, как мы пытались поиметь Джона, ты как назовешь?  
— Э… «На троих»?  
— Ага. Соображали.


	3. 3

Гакт даже не заметил, как Ю с Джоном исчезли. Все шло по плану. Да. Ю, когда хочет этого, может уболтать любого. Он умеет так повести глазами, что намерения его сразу становятся понятны адресату. Еще он может как бы случайно положить голову тебе на плечо и прошептать на ухо какой-нибудь откровенно-пошлый комплимент. И, пока ты не пришел в себя от бесстыдства услышанного, добавить еще парочку. О, Гакт знал, что Ю только с виду такой скромный. Он мог быть настоящим развратником.

Заметив, что двоих не хватает, Гакт покинул гостиную. Пьяные гости на это даже внимания не обратили. Он не ошибся. Джон и Ю, обвив друг друга каким-то невозможным образом длинными руками и ногами, лежали на кровати — на его кровати — и жадно целовались. Гакт подошел поближе. Его присутствие было замечено не сразу. Джон, выгнув шею, чтобы дать Ю ее облизать, распахнул глаза и встретился с Гактом взглядом. Гакт хмыкнул. По лицу Джона пробежала вся палитра чувств, могущих возникнуть в подобных ситуациях: смущение, стыд, растерянность, страх, обида, недоумение.

— Ю, — тихо сказал Гакт.

Ю оторвался от шеи Джона и сел, оказавшись таким образом верхом на нем. Он посмотрел на Гакта и улыбнулся, довольно облизнув губы. Лицо его раскраснелось от возбуждения. Губы казались вишневыми — так на них подействовали бесконечные поцелуи. О, Джон любит целоваться. Это Гакт хорошо знал. Любит и умеет. Ю, впрочем, тоже. Гакт нагнулся и одарил Ю глубоким страстным поцелуем.

— Раздень его, — сказал Гакт.

Если уж Гакт согласился на это, он будет командовать парадом. Если Ю так хочется поиметь Джона, то пусть сделает это. Мысль о том, что они бы сделали это без ведома Гакта, вдвоем, была ему невыносима. Ю принадлежал ему. Целиком и полностью. Гакт до сих пор во всех подробностях помнил их первую ночь. Они были еще мальчишками, им не хватало опыта, уверенности, и их страсть не могла компенсировать этого. Дешевая гостиница в пригороде Киото, узкая и неудобная кровать. Оказались они там потому, что Гакт, глядя на своего друга, вдруг подумал, что хочет переспать с ним. Два дня он только об этом и думал, а потом решил пойти в а-банк и сказал Ю прямым текстом, что хочет его. В ответ он получил нежный поцелуй. Первый раз вышло очень глупо. Гакт кончил Ю на живот. И Ю потом очень долго пришлось его убеждать в том, что ничего страшного — он просто перевозбудился. Убеждения подействовали, и после той ночи они стали проводить вместе гораздо больше времени, чем с другими людьми. Они делали это, наверное, тысячу раз. Ю был нежным, страстным, совершено бесстыдным, ненасытным и послушным. Гакт знал каждый изгиб его тела, каждый шрам, каждую родинку. И любил все это. И если Ю хочет…

Гакт не без какого-то садистского даже удовольствия наблюдал за тем, как Ю избавляет от одежды офигевшего от происходящего Джона. Хорошо, что он не раздел его раньше — Гакт не хотел бы пропустить такое представление. Джон не сопротивлялся, но и не очень стремился помочь Ю. Он не совсем (или совсем не) понимал, что происходит. Увидев Гакта, он решил, что выйдет какая-нибудь отвратительная сцена в духе мыльный оперы, но вместо того, чтобы ревновать, Гакт… приказал Ю его, Джона, раздеть. Что за?..

Все встало на свои места, когда Гакт, нехорошо улыбнувшись, стал раздеваться сам. Делал он это нарочито медленно, дразня и заставляя собой любоваться. Джон уже много раз видел, как Гакт это делает. Но раньше он делал это для него одного, а теперь… Нет, Джон всегда знал, что Гакт спит с Ю (а с кем он не спит?!), и Ю, конечно, был в курсе того, что происходило между Гактом и Джоном (а кто не был?!). И теперь вот… До Джона, наконец, дошло. А почему бы и нет, подумал он. Если никто не возражает.

Гакт, избавившись от одежды, по-кошачьи улегся рядом с Джоном и мурлыкнул ему на ухо какую-то пошлую фразу, смысл которой Джон не понял, но интонация сомнений не вызывала.

— А ты? Так в одежде и будешь? — спросил Гакт у Ю.

Ю улыбнулся и в мгновение ока оказался полностью обнаженным. Гакт с удовольствием отметил, что Ю, видимо, предвкушая эту ночь, белья не надел. Он еще раньше это заметил, но, зная брезгливость Ю, решил, что ему показалось. Ю улегся по другую сторону от Джона и, приподнявшись на локте, провел рукой по его груди.

— Ребят, вы это серьезно? — спросил Джон.

Гакт и Ю переглянулись, и оба, одновременно, не сговариваясь, потянулись к его губам. До этого момента Джон никогда не думал, что поцелуй может быть на троих. Но оказалось, что еще как может. И что два языка — это в определенной степени приятней, чем один. Долго, правда, это не продолжалось. Гакт впился в губы Джона, а Ю — в шею. Когда в ход пошли не только губы и языки, но и зубы, Джон издал слабый стон.

— Ю, — на мгновение оторвавшись от Джона, сказал Гакт, — хочешь поиграть?  
— М? — Ю поднял голову. — Ты что имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, я даже не знаю… — Он хищно улыбнулся и осторожно положил руку Джону на горло. — Что там было про наручники?.. — Джон непроизвольно дернулся. — Завяжи ему глаза, — командирским тоном заключил Гакт. — Будет интересно.

Ю молча выскользнул из постели и направился к письменному столу, в ящиках которого была целая куча всякого такого… Повязка там точно должна была быть — Ю наверняка знал. Пока Ю рылся в ящиках (ну, и бардак тут!), Гакт с Джоном жадно целовались. Джон просто не мог поверить происходящему. Ю и Гакт? Сразу? Ладно, он иногда думал о Ю в этом смысле. Такой красивый профиль. Стройные, как у женщины, ноги. Сильные плечи и руки. Да, может, он даже думал об этом чаще, чем следовало бы, учитывая его отношения с Гактом. И отношения Гакта с Ю. Что получится так, что дойдет до секса втроем, он и предположить не мог. И теперь, находясь во власти этой странной парочки, он чувствовал что-то вроде страха, потому что не знал, чего от них ожидать, и возбуждение; вместе с этим он почти полностью потерял чувство реальности: все это было как сон, а во сне можно все.

Повязка на глазах не давала возможности видеть, зато открывался целый спектр новых ощущений. Джон не мог понять, где чьи руки, губы, а также прочие части тела. Гакт и Ю делали все практически одинаково. Если один приникал к шее Джона, то другой сразу делал тоже самое с другой стороны. При этом оба старательно молчали, так что Джон даже по голосу не мог понять, кто где.

Горячее дыхание обдало его живот. Джон издал глухой стон, когда чей-то язык прошелся по стволу его члена, и — застонал громко, в голос, когда-то же самое сделал другой язык, с другой стороны.

В этом месиве из поцелуев, ласк, языков, рук трудно было разобраться, да не очень-то и хотелось. У Джона голова шла кругом от происходящего.

— Хочешь его? — услышал он вдруг голос Гакта.  
— Ты посмотреть хочешь или поучаствовать? — ответил Ю.  
— Я еще не решил, — мурлыкнул Гакт.

Ю окинул взглядом Джона. Белая кожа в бисеринках пота казалась перламутровой. Грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась. Гакт проследил взгляд Ю, наклонился над Джоном и провел языком по его соску. Ю судорожно вздохнул. Гакт продолжал облизывать соски Джона, искоса глядя за Ю и наблюдая за его реакцией. Джон издал невнятный звук, долженствующий означать удовольствие. Ю пристально наблюдал за движениями влажного длинного языка, старательно вылизывающего маленький розовый сосок. Он очень жалел, что под рукой не было фотоаппарата. Черт! Ю провел рукой по позвоночнику Гакта.

— Гаку… — прошептал он. — Я хочу его…

Гакт выпрямился и повернулся к нему.

— А меня нет? — спросил он, развратно облизнув губы.  
— Хочу, — заверил его Ю и коснулся губами его губ. — Но сначала… Ты же обещал.  
— Трахни его, — сказал Гакт.

Джон прислушивался к этой беседе с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием. Его мнения никто не спрашивал, и это приятно щекотало нервы. Особой остроты добавляло то, что он не мог их видеть. Последняя реплика Гакта была произнесена таким тоном, что Джон невольно вздрогнул. Но это был не испуг — предвкушение, желание, возбуждение. Он почувствовал, как Ю навалился на него всем телом, вдавливая в кровать. Ухо и щеку обдало горячим дыханием, Ю прошептал что-то нежное. Джон в ответ сдавленно всхлипнул. Он обвил Ю руками и ногами, тесно прижался к нему. Вдруг он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки снимают с него повязку. Даже тусклый свет в спальне Гакта после полной слепоты казался ярким, и Джон усиленно заморгал, стараясь привыкнуть.

Ю выпрямился, изо всех сил сжал бедра Джона. Гакт наклонился к Джону, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и жадно поцеловал. Он продолжал целовать его, пока хватало дыхания.  
— Отсоси мне, — прошептал Гакт на ухо Джону. — Хочу кончить тебе в рот.

Он подвинулся так, чтобы Джону было удобно выполнить его просьбу. Джон послушно и с удовольствием заглотил насколько это было возможно предложенный член. Он любил сосать Гакту. Он мог делать это в любом положении и в любое время суток. Он любил, когда Гакт заставлял его это делать, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы и опуская его голову ниже. Он делал это по утрам, когда Гакт еще спал, измотанный бурной ночью. И теперь ему тоже нравилось. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Ю. Он наблюдал, любовался, старался запомнить каждую деталь этой картины. Ю терпеливо ждал, пока Гакт кончит — не ради Гакта, ему просто не хотелось отрывать взгляд от такого зрелища. Гакт толкался Джону в рот. По щекам Джона стекала слюна. На лице Гакта застыло странное выражение, которое — Ю знал это по своему опыту — означало приближение оргазма. Наконец, он кончил Джону в рот и тут же поцеловал его взасос, вобрав в себя свое же семя. Потом откинулся на спину и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Все это время Ю, наблюдая за Гактом и Джоном, ласкал себя, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не довести себя до оргазма. Теперь, когда Гакт с облегченным вздохом рухнул на кровать, он набросился на Джона, как собака на кость. Он так резко вошел в него, что Джон невольно вскрикнул от боли и рефлекторно попытался вырваться, но Ю крепко сжал его в объятиях, не дав такой возможности.

— Ю, полегче, — прокомментировал Гакт. — Он мне еще нужен.

Гакт смотрел на лицо Джона. Его тонкие губы кривились не то от боли, не то от удовольствия. Глаза были закрыты, и ресницы подрагивали при каждом движении. Почему-то именно подрагивающие ресницы, такие неправдоподобно длинные, вызвали у Гакта новый приступ возбуждения. Гакт перевел взгляд на Ю. У того лицо было буквально перекошено. Рот приоткрыт, глаза полуприкрыты, по щеке стекал пот. Его сильное тело все блестело от пота. Он так сжимал бедра Джона, что у него побелели пальцы. Гакту надоело лежать просто так. Он осторожно скользнул к Ю. Обнял его за пояс и поцеловал в спину. Ю застонал и откинул назад голову, норовя поймать губы Гакта.

— Почему ты не ласкаешь его член? — прошептал Гакт, целуя Ю в шею и плечи. — Он тебе не нравится?  
— Ты сказал: никакой отсебятины, — мурлыкнул Ю. — Но если ты хочешь…  
— Хочу. Проведи пальцами по нему. Так… Видишь, как ему нравится. Он это любит.

Ю прервал лекцию жадным поцелуем.

— Я хочу тебя, Гаку… — прошептал он. — Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.  
— Попроси меня. Скажи это громко.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, — четко и громко произнес Ю, — пока я трахаю его.

Ю пришлось немного изменить позу, чтобы Гакту было удобнее. Джон застонал сильнее — теперь Ю входил немного глубже. Мысль о том, что Гакт сейчас делает с Ю то, что Ю делает с Джоном подливала масла в огонь. Он невольно представил себе, как член Гакта входит в Ю. Это было грязно. Пошло. И очень возбуждающе. Он попытался представить, каково это — трахать кого-то, пока трахают тебя. Джон взглянул в лицо Ю. Он выглядел очень довольным.

— О боже, Ю!.. — простонал вдруг Гакт. — Ю, боже! Обожаю твой зад! — Он впился зубами в шею Ю. — О!..

Ю сделал несколько особенно резких толчков. Джон застонал еще громче Гакта.

— Сейчас кончу… — прошептал Джон.

Он, действительно, был уже на пределе. Еще немного. Еще несколько резких толчков бедер Ю. Или еще одна пошлость от Гакта. Джон стонал во весь голос. От звука его голоса у Ю только прибавлялось пыла. Он готов был трахать его всю ночь. И потом еще весь день. Джон был такой податливый, нежный, послушный. Это было так упоительно. Ю уже мечтал о том, как такие ночи будут повторяться еще не один раз. Джон будет отсасывать ему, а Гакт трахать. Нет, Гакт не будет трахать Джона, только Ю. А Ю будет трахать Джона — в рот, в зад. И пусть Гакт смотрит на это и сходит с ума от возбуждения.

Такие мысли довели Ю до оргазма почти мгновенно. Он кончил с громким стоном и не без известного сожаления. Джон кончил сразу после него. Гакт тоже не заставил себя долго ждать.

Они лежали втроем, обнявшись весьма хитрым образом. Все трое были уставшие, потные, запыхавшиеся. И все трое думали, что эту чудесную ночь недурно было бы повторить. Но только не прямо сейчас.


End file.
